new life
by ilovealec1
Summary: renesmee is taken away from her family which will start a new war between vampires and hybirds will the volturi part of this? R&R
1. Chapter 1

New Life Hi this is my first story so go easy on me. I don't own twilight.

**Renesmee POV **

I was sleeping in my room with dreams full of colors. When I felt wind hitting me face, I sure I didn't leave my window open. So I open my eyes when I see a man carrying me away from my home. I screamed so loud that the man freaked out. But after I screamed the blackest came over me.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I just came back from hunting. We left Renesmee at the cottage because she was so danger. When we arrive at the cottage everything was quite to quite. I could not even hear Renesmee's hear heartbeat. I soon started to freak out I could not hear my baby! I ran up the stairs leaving Edward behind when I enter the room I found the bed all missed up, her closet missing cloths. Someone took her!

"Edward we have to find Renesmee she's missing!'' I yelled with full force. When I hear my baby's screams of terror. Me and Edward run as fast when I saw Edward fall into SLEEP!

How could this of happen we are vampires…. Then I started to feel sleepy not until I saw the people who took my baby had red cloaks

**BELLA DREAM WAIT RED CLOAKS THAT CAN'T BE THE VOLTURI THEY HAVE BLACK CLOAKS. WHO TOOK MY BABY**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later Renesmee POV**

Today is my 15th birthday which I will take my part as being a Romanian princess more serious. Today is also my twin sister birthday Kayla, we are not really twins she my adopted twin sister we been together since papa saved me from the evil Cullens. The Cullens are an evil coven of vampires that take away us hybrids from our families to another coven to kill us. I was no of the lucky ones to escape. My dad or papa is King Stefan he said he was going to free us from the other evil coven called the Volturi. Even though today is my birthday Kayla and I are going to Forks to spy on the Cullens to find out there weaknesses all I know one can read minds and another can see the future so we have to be extra careful.

"Renesmee come here quick" I heard my sister say in a low voice

"What Kayla found something?"

"I didn't know the Cullens had pet wolves". Sure when I saw the house of the Cullen's house there was wolves rubbing its fur on one of the girls they both look sad. Alright I had enough sightseeing, geez I never realized how thirsty I am.

"Kayla first we should hunt some humans I'm thirsty."

"Yay I'm thirsty too lets go"

**Jake's POV **

I smell vampires on our land and they're not the Cullens.

I will have to Bella now. "Bells I smell vampires what if they are new born they can put the humans in danger.

"You're right Jake lets go and check it out"

**Bella's POV**

Jake and I have gone to spy on the two that smell almost to a vampire and if they are new born they can risk many lives. We found they seem normal except something about seem familiar about those…..**RED CLAOKS THE SAME ONES THAT TOOK MY BABY 10 YEARS AGO!**

"Jake those are the same people who took Renesmee 10 years ago we have to stop them now!"

"Okay bells lets go.''

I think they already knew we were coming because when we came close to them they turned around to us with a smirk on their face.

"Well…. Well what do we have here a Cullen and a mutt." Said the girl with a voice that sounds like bells.

Though Jake snarled at her and she hissed back.

"Keep your dog under control Cullen" she hissed.

"Why are you here, and where my baby that you guys took from me", I snarled back

"What are you talking about Cullen, we never took a baby from you and if we did take a baby its safe with us and away from you". "You can hurt anyone anymore Cullen your days of killing poor baby hybrids are over''

What did she mean by that I never did anything like that? When my phone rings its Edward I bet he is wondering where I am.

"Bella where are you, come quick Alec and Jan came to check on Renesmee I need your help explain what happen 10 years ago."

"I'm on my way Edward by''

"Also tell your friends the Volturi they better watch their backs". Explained the girls then they left like that. What do they mean by that what we do and the Volturi that they want us to watch our back?


	3. Chapter 3

**ALEC'S POV:**

We have been waiting for an explanation the Cullens have been keeping us busy until Bella came, for some reason they didn't want us to see Renesmee until she came. This wasn't good because Jane was becoming very angry each minute that passed if this keeps up her going to kill someone.

"**Edward how much longer till your mate comes… huh? **I heard Jane in a hiss.

"Not much longer Jane… Alec try to keep your sister under control please." Edward asked me. I just raised an eye brow in responds.

Then I hear a car come faster than any car coming towards us. It's a yellow farrier with two people in it one is Bella and another tall man with a light tan but smells terrible. My nose just wrinkled at the smell it was so disgusting. Though Bella had a sad face maybe she thinks we are going to take her Renesmee from her.

"Hello Alec and Jane how are you?" I heard Bella in a faint voice.

"We are fine thank you Bella… may you please show us how Renesmee is doing, will like to finish this quickly and shortly please Aro doesn't like to keep waiting.

"Well maybe we should discuss inside better than outside right?"

"**I don't care I just want to finish this NOW!"** I heard my sister yell that even made me jump a little.

"Jane calm down…yes Bella we would like to." Then we went inside the house all quite except the tall man's heart.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I felt so heavy when we walk into the house with no little girl running up to me open me arms and grab her. I have to tell them but I just don't where to start.

"It's okay love, go tell them what happen I'm right here." I heard Edward say to me. I took a deep breath to get ready.

"Well it's just that Renesmee is not with us she has been missing for 10 years now'' I spoke in a faint voice I can't go higher than that I feel lost.

"Please tell us what happen to her Aro must know to help you." Replied Alec as quick as I told him.

"Well one night well me and Edward were hunting we left Renesmee home, and we got there she was nowhere so we went to look for her when we saw red cloaks taking her away from us and one vampire had the power to make us sleep so they escaped.

Then I hear to girls laugh we all turn and it's the girl we saw before.

"Well Bella I got to admit you lie pretty well I almost felt sorry for you… almost now tell how is it that you know my name."

That shocked me all the way that my baby from ten years ago how could she be one of them.

"Baby, it's me your mommy." I sobbed out

"Quite! You are lying my mother died giving birth to me then you guys tried to kill me, thank goodness papa came and took me away fast so I didn't have to suffer and now I'm the princess of the Romain Coven .

"I could not believe this the Romains were are allies to find out they took my baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back guys sorry for not updating so I have been busy. So I don't own twilight sadly, on with the story. **

**Edward POV:**

I cannot believe that the Romanian Coven could do this to us to put this big burden to us. Everyone in my family is having thoughts about this so called ally.

_Bella's: "how could they take my baby and turn her against me."_

_Rosalie: "how dare take away my Nessie they should be burn into ashes."_

_Emmett: "someone is going to get hurt."_

_Alice: "why couldn't I see this?"_

_Esme: "poor Bella and Edward they shouldn't deserve this." _

_Carlisle: "why would they do this I have no clue, do you Edward?"_

Then I hear girl laugh but not a happy laugh an evil one, then I realize it's my darling daughter.

"Why do you guys keep saying that I'm yours and that my coven is or was your ally?"

"Because Renesmee we are your family we love you they took you away from us."

"How can I trust you huh?"

"Well Renesmee you can stay her and find out the truth here.'' Replied Alec

Now why would Alec help us out, this is so weird.

"Fine I will stay for a few weeks but you to have to stay I trust you more than the Cullens"

"Okay''

"ALEC!"

"Quite Jane we stay okay or else."

"Fine"

ALEC** POV:**

I have no idea that wants me to stay I just do. Renesmee has me want to stay close to her. Then I hear her beautiful voice she has a more caring voice.

"Thank y-you Alec for staying and thinking that my voice is beautiful I'll stay.

I smile at that though Jane doesn't seem to agree with me all well.

**Rnesmee POV:**

I have never felt this way I feel loved and wanted. It made want to stay and when I heard Alec say my voice was beautiful I felt eve more loved. We shook hands to show that we made a comprise and it felt like we were on fire but not like it hurt like a warm happy feeling it felt nice.

Bella showed me and my sis who I forgot and said sorry if she didn't want to stay she didn't need to but she said she will stay in case they try to harm me. Then I said go night to my sis and Alec and went to sleep. This day was not too bad after all and I have no clue why all of this is making crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee's stay with the Cullens**

Me: _Hi sorry I have not been updating soon I have been busy_

Alec: _yay right _

Renesmee: _why don't you tell us the real truth?_

Me: _quite you two just do the disclaimer and go kiss or something_

Both: ….

Me: _never mind I don't own twilight and that's the truth _

**Rensmee POV:**

I had weeks being here and it has not been paradise here. My sister and I can't even hunt humans here because we had to promise not to. Then there Jane and Alec here, Alec is at least kind to us but Jane is just a pain in the ass. I wish I can do something to her but father will become angry with me if he finds I start something with the Volutri. Tomorrow is my other sister Vanessa birthday and Kayla and I wanted to be there for her birthday but I cannot go unless my father sends a letter with a guard to take us back until then we stay. 

"Alec why do we have to stay here we saw her already why do we have to stay here you how I hate staying and being away from home."

"Just because Jane leave me alone right now okay or else."

O good Miss Jane has begun her every day complaining what a big whoop. I'm really in my last nerve when it comes to her. I don't see how Alec put up with her I would of have killed her or myself. Hmm I miss home and my family beside Kayla I miss everyone else. I miss father's jabbering about the upcoming war, mothers loving tenderness, Vanessa's clumsiness and our pranks on both Kayla and henry, and henry my loving and most understandable brother who is always there for Vanessa and I. My family who saved me from the horrible fate I could of token with my other siblings who are my siblings by blood which are Vanessa and Henry. The truth is henry and I am true twins while Vanessa is one year younger than us. It does not matter and I sometimes feel Vanessa as a twin too.

"Open this door now!"

I hear someone bang on the Cullen's front door with fury I wonder who it is.

*renesmee walks down stairs to the living room.*

I look who it is they have red coats father must have sent guards to take us home until I see who they are and I gasp. Then I have hundreds of eyes on me can this get any worse though I push that away and make my way to the door.

"Vanessa, Henry is that really you to."

"Hey sissy it is really us do you miss your favorite twin and your clumsy sister". Henry grins with this and Vanessa glares at him. How could I not miss them?

"Of course I've missed you what will I do without you to."

*GASP*

We all look at Bella and she looks like she has seen a ghost maybe she but she runs to where we are and hugs all of us in her arms.

"O my babies came back now we're a perfect family aren't you glad."

"No!" I said harshly at her.

"Dam it Cullen let us go now!" my brother said to her with a glare.

And I swore I think I heard Jane complement my brother.

"He's mean I like that and him".

Then I go back to Bella who looks she can break down any minute now.

"What have they done to my babies *sniff* I don't even know them anymore"

I actual broke my heart a little she been so kind to me these weeks to repay her with cures. I had to make things right.

"We're so sorry Bella we didn't mean it honest."

I was just going to continue when I saw something confusing I saw her and Edward crying well dry sobbing, this part of my power where I can see over people past but have to know them for years and I only known them for weeks this is so confusing.

**Cliff hangers Mahwah, anyway I know I did not mention henry and Vanessa earlier and at the 1****st**** chapter but it was all Reneseme point of view and the other children were at they the house so really she was kidnap first then the rest. Please don't hurt me so hope you enjoy and Review lots**

**I love you all! **


	6. Date, New Love

_Hey guys I'm back after soon long I know. But it has really been hard with school, test, and projects that teachers love to give me. Know I will be having a little more time I hope at least. So on with my story._

_ I don't own twilight._

**Renesmee POV:**

After my siblings came life with the Cullens have stayed the same. Jane telling Alec if they can leave now, while ignores her which I seen it hurts her. It would hurt me too if my siblings would ignore me. Then there is Bella who keeps trying in make us see that we are her babies. It's cute sometimes to feel loved but other times it's very annoying. My thoughts are broken when I see Alec come toward me. I have grown to love Alec a love that will end when I go back to my kingdom. He and I have become friends over the weeks that has past.

"Hello Alec what can I do for you?"

Alec just smiled at me, o that smile I loved…..no Renesmee he will bring heartbreaks.

"Hello Renesmee how have you been?"

"Good other that I feel homesick" it was the truth I felt very homesick and there is nothing I can do to go back home.

"So have I but at least we have our siblings here right."

"True… but I miss my family back at home who are waiting for me."

"I see well I can't help you with that, but I was um wondering if you like to come with me I found this beautiful place while hunting animals."

He looked so nervous it look cute I knew I was supposed to say no, but I'm in love and my feelings got the best of me.

"Sure Alec I would love to."

He smiled at me "Great I come later to take you there dress whatever you want bye."

After he felt I went to my room and found my two sisters on my bed with a knowing face. I'm so dead right know.

"So I heard that Alec asked you for a date we need get you ready for your date."

Vanessa looked excited while, Kayla though looks uncertain about me going but says nothing.

"Well come on then let's get you ready."

**Alec POV:**

My date with Renesmee is close and for the first time in years I feeling nervous. I want to show her a good time and I want to tell her my feelings. I hope she can accept me for who I am. 7:00 o'clock time to go get her. Her room is not that far from mine. I hear chatting she must have her sisters there. Well here get goes nothing and knock. After a few moments her sister Vanessa comes out to greet me with a smile.

"Hi Alec how are you?"

"I'm fine is Renesmee there so we can go?"

"She ready can you just wait a moment please."

Then she leaves to go get here I hear a few more mutters and the door open and what I saw took my breathe away. There was Renesmee in a blue dress that goes down till just above her knees and hugged her curves just right, with her hair down and some black flats. She looks like an angle to me.

"Hi Alec you look good do I look okay?"

"You look Perfect come on."

After I lead to her the meadow I found not too long ago.

"Do you like it?"

"Alec I love it…It's so beautiful!" she said with her eyes big as the moon and her smile so beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it Renesmee the star look even beautiful her just look up."

When she did she let out a cute gasp and smiled even more the stars shine bright as the tress formed a circle around them.

"Alec it's so pretty why did you bring me here?"

Time to tell her there's no going back

"I brought you her because I…I love Renesmee I have for a while now and I wanted to show how much."

I faced her and saw her eyes filled with tears as she came to me and gave me a kiss in the lips. Though before I could kiss her back she step back and smiled at me.

"Alec I love you too and thank you for bringing me here this is the best date I could ever ask for."

I kissed her and she kissed me back I love her and won't let anyone take her from me.

**Third person POV:**

Unknown to the happy couple there was someone in the shadows recording them with that would bring their world crumpling down. Someone the couple who will not let anybody be happy if they are not happy.

_So cliff hanger who is this person in the shadows, and yay for Alec and Renesmee they're together. Thank you for waiting so long and until next time._


End file.
